Il faut manger entre 3 et 5 fruits par jour
by low76
Summary: Un petit OS slash en tant que cadeau de noël, j'espère que vous aimerez


**Genre : OS/Slash**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.**

**Rating : M**

**Couple: HP/SS**

**Remarque: Snape = Rogue. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute … Pas le temps de le faire corriger si je voulais le poster pour nowel ^^ .**

**Ceci est un petit cadeau pour « ma petite » Haruko =)**

Je suis Harry Potter, en 6eme année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.

Nous sommes le 23 décembre, demain, c'est noël !

J'étais paisiblement en train de manger avec mes amis quand je sentis un regard se poser sur moi.

En levant les yeux, je me rendis compte que celui qui me fixait, n'était autre que mon cher prof de potions, celui sur que je fantasmais depuis quelques temps déjà, le seul et unique, Severus Snape.

Il en était au dessert, un fruit, une banane… Il me fixait tandis qu'il épluchait le fruit, lui enlevant cette peau jaune inutile.

Il posa ses lèvres autour du sommet, délicatement. Il exerça une légère pression avec ses lèvres tout en avant d'un ou deux millimètres le long de cet objet érotique. Il planta doucement ses dents pour couper un tout petit morceau de la banane, qu'il mâcha doucement.

Puis il entoura le fruit de ses lèvres fines et sensuelles pour en manger un nouveau bout.

Ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus explicites, son regard toujours fixé dans le mien, jusqu'à ce qu'il ai gobé le dernier morceau.

Mon corps, jusque là engourdit, s'était réveillé et tendu dès la 1ere bouchée.

J'étais écarlate, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés vers cet homme terriblement tentant.

J'aurais pu pêcher, là tout de suite, rien que pour que ce soit mon propre corps entre ses mains expertes, que ça soit ma peau contre la sienne, mon sexe dans sa bouche.

Son regard reflétait son envie, un regard plein de luxure et de désir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir dans ma bouche, le plus silencieusement possible, en espérant ne pas me vider au 1er mouvement que je ferai.

Ma verge était douloureusement tendue, je ne pouvais plus attendre.

Je me levais et partais vers les toilettes des garçons en espérant ne pas trop me faire remarquer.

Trop tard, j'aperçus une esquisse de sourire sur son visage alors qu'il me regardait fuir.

Je vérifiais que les toilettes étaient complètement vides et je fermais soigneusement la porte derrière moi.

Je haletais, le dos contre la porte de la cabine.

Ma main commença par caresser mon torse, glissa sous ma chemise et alla agacer doucement mes boutons de chaire tendus d'excitation.

Mon autre main déboutonna hâtivement mon pantalon et le baissa jusqu'aux genoux. Elle pénétra ensuite dans mon caleçon trop petit désormais et empoigna mon sexe dur et brûlant.

Je dessinais des petits cercles sur mon gland humide de ma semence avec mon pouce me faisant gémir légèrement.

Je démarrais alors des va et viens en insérant un doigt dans ma bouche et je le suçotais avec application.

Je gémissais de plus en plus à mesure que ma main accélérait son mouvement.

Une porte claqua et je me figeais, le souffle plus saccadé que jamais.

- _Hum … Vous avez besoin d'aide ?_ Lança une voix torride et luxurieuse qui d'habitude était froide et sèche.

Je retins un grognement … Pas assez apparemment car il continua.

-_C'est de ma faute si vous êtes dans cet état, je peux vous aider._

_-Non … Partez … S'il vous plait …_ Articulais-je difficilement essayant toujours de contrôler ma respiration

-_… C'est mauvais et malsain de le faire tout seul en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre vous savez …_

J'entendis des pas feutrés se rapprocher imperceptiblement.

- _Je n'aime pas qu'on le fasse en pensant à moi, je préfère être présent et m'en occuper moi-même._

La porte se volatilisa d'un coup de baguette, laissant apparaître un Severus Snape, rouge, chaud comme la braise, son regard était encore plus assombri de désir que pendant le repas.

Il s'avança doucement vers moi puis lécha ses lèvres sensuellement.

Je gémis malgré moi, ce qui le fit sourire franchement.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et attrapa mon sexe sans hésitation, absolument aucune.

Il reprit là où je m'étais arrêté, en demandant accès à ma bouche avec sa langue.

Je perdais tout contrôle de moi-même alors je le laissais entrer, sa langue vint jouer avec la mienne, suçoté doucement ma langue mimant la fellation, caressant mon palais et mes dents, mordant mes lèvres.

Je gémissais sans retenue maintenant mais mes bruits mourraient dans sa bouche qui ne quittait plus la mienne.

Il dévia sur ma joue, suivant ma mâchoire, jusque dans mon cou, léchant, mordant ma jugulaire et laissant ma peau rouge et ensanglantée par endroit.

Mes doigts se faufilaient dans ses cheveux d'ébène, ils étaient doux et soyeux mais je ne m'en occupais pas vraiment.

Mon esprit avait commencer à s'enfuir mais il se mi à courir quand je sentis ses lèvres charnues entouré ma virilité.

Je criais de bonheur, souhaitant la délivrance le plus rapidement possible, mais souhaitant aussi que ce moment dur longtemps, très longtemps.

C'est dingue ce qu'un esprit peut être contradictoire quand il est au bord de lui jouissance.

C'est ce que je croyais … Mais Severus en avait décidé autrement …

Faire duré le plaisir, encore et encore. Ca aurait pu être sa devise je pense.

Il délaissa mon sexe pour venir m'embrasser.

- _S'il te plait … Il faut … Que … je vienne …_ Haletais-je

- _Non … Je vais … te faire crier … Ha… Harry._

Sa respiration était aussi saccadée que la mienne. Je voulu lui faire du bien à mon tour, le masturbé pour le faire jouir mais il voulait me posséder, et je voulais qu'il me possède, entièrement, au plus profond de moi.

Il me fit lécher 3 de ses doigts et les incéra l'un après l'autre dans mon antre.

Il attendait que je m'habitue à sa présence avant d'incérer le doigt suivant. Effectuant des mouvements d'avant en arrière, des mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre mes muscles intimes.

- _Prends moi ! Maintenant ! J'en peux plus Severus ! Prends moi !_ Criais-je à bout de nerf.

Il retira ses doigts et s'enfonça en moi d'un coup sec.

Je hurlais de surprise, de douleur et de plaisir.

Oh oui ! Ce que c'est bon de le sentir en moi ! Oh oui, encore … Encore !

Je mouvais mon bassin, les jambes remontées autour de lui.

Il frappait fort, très fort, mais j'en voulais plus ! Tellement plus ! Ainsi je donnais moi aussi des coups de hanches.

Il décollait, de plus en plus, je le voyais à ses yeux voilés d'extase, il était de plus en plus violant, montrant que c'était bientôt la fin.

Mon sexe frappait, entre nous, sur nos ventres, me faisant grimper de plus en plus.

Alors qu'il allait venir il empoigna mon désir fermement et me branla brutalement jusqu'à me faire jouir entre ses doigts alors qu'il donnait un dernier coup de boutoir, me rejoignant ainsi dans les nuages.

Ses jambes cédèrent sous le plaisir et il se retrouva a genoux par terre, toujours en moi, moi sur ses genoux.

Je posais ma tête contre son torse, mes bras toujours autour de son cou. On reprenait nos esprits, ainsi que nos souffles, lentement.

- _C'est quand même mieux que tout seul non ?_ Rigolait-il

- _C'est sûr ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'en avais envie !_

_- Et bien, joyeux noël Harry …_

_- A toi aussi, Severus._

On rigolait franchement dorénavant, sans se rendre compte qu'il était encore en moi et qu'il n'y avait, depuis le début, plus de porte …


End file.
